


转折点

by margueritetanikawa



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margueritetanikawa/pseuds/margueritetanikawa





	转折点

自来也把吃完的碗筷放进洗碗池，用抹布擦干净桌子，大蛇丸拿出茶具，泡好两杯茶放到餐桌上。  
“你妈妈最近好点儿了吗？”大蛇丸端起一杯递给自来也。  
“昨天她又玩出新花样，”自来也接过茶杯，坐在大蛇丸对面，“打印出一大堆小岛酱的照片贴在墙上。”  
“不是挺好吗？”  
“不知道她怎么想的，把我以前的照片也从相册里取出来一起贴墙上了，一张它的一张我的。”  
“哈哈，怎么好像你也死了似的。”  
“唉，就让她那么贴着吧，”自来也伸出手摸摸大蛇丸的脸，“不能公开咱俩的关系太痛苦了，跟死了也没区别。”  
“快喝，”大蛇丸白他一眼，“不快点回去你真的会死。”  
“你得让我慢点儿喝，太烫了。”  
自来也慢悠悠地喝完茶已经八点多了。  
虽然在一起了，但是自来也担心家里人知道这个爆炸性消息以后心脏受不了，两个人一商量，干脆秘密交往。大蛇丸也看得很透，他说只要能心里有对方，其他的都无所谓。  
只是晚上不能住在一起，最多是一起吃完晚饭，自来也就得像小学生似的乖乖回自己家。  
“我走了啊！”自来也在玄关穿好鞋，却不见了刚才还跟在后面的大蛇丸。  
“等等，拿上这个。”大蛇丸从卧室蹬蹬跑过来，手里拿着一个东西。  
“什么啊？”自来也接过来一看，是个没拆封的防晒霜，“你给我个女人用的东西干什么？”  
“男人也可以用啊，”大蛇丸把他的头掰向旁边的镜子，“看看你自己的脸都晒成什么样子了。”  
“黑就黑吧。”  
“防晒伤的。”  
“知道了，明天一早我就全涂脸上。”  
“记得带好帽子。”  
“知道了。抱一下！”自来也搂住大蛇丸，在他的脸颊上深深地亲了一口，痒得大蛇丸咯咯笑，“我走了，晚上睡觉的时候一定要梦见我！”  
大蛇丸送走自来也，回到厨房开始一边刷碗一边盘算学习理疗的事。吃饭的时候自来也随口说地种多了腰疼，大蛇丸却暗暗记了下来。  
自来也到家的时候，父母正在自己屋里看电视，客厅的墙上温馨地贴着小岛酱和自己的很多张照片。他用手机拍了下来，发到大蛇丸的手机里，并附上“你的老公和你的原患者”。一分钟后手机响了了，他打开LINE，看见这样的回复——“哪个是我的老公？”。他决定明天用实际行动来帮助大蛇丸巩固记忆。  
晚上十二点多，大蛇丸关上电脑，洗漱完毕，来到二楼准备换睡衣睡觉。  
突然手机开始发出连续刺耳的预警，女声语音播报“地震，请避难”响起的同时，房子剧烈摇晃起来。这次不一样的是房子好像也在上下震动。屋子里所有的物品被震得发出恐怖的嘎啦嘎啦声。  
大蛇丸反应过来情况不妙，抄起手机快速向一楼跑，镇子里的广播也一起发出同样的警报。  
刚到一楼屋子晃得更厉害，他失去平衡摔倒在地，厨房传来噼里啪啦碗碟碎裂的声音，二楼也传来一声巨响，他顾不上是柜子倒了还是房梁塌了，勉强扒住墙壁，挪到玄关。  
地震来临的时候自来也也没睡，他赶快从二楼跑下来，拽起已经睡下的父母。睡眼惺忪的夫妻二人穿着睡衣抓起放在枕边的衣服，在儿子的搀扶下逃出屋子。  
地震持续了将近一分钟。  
成功逃离的人都来到了街上，有的人一脸迷茫，有的人只穿着内衣，有的人看到倒塌的房屋发出尖叫。不过几分钟，警车声、救护车声、救火车声响彻云霄。  
自来也确认父母安全、房子没有倒塌以后，他很担心大蛇丸，可是手机信号没有了。  
余震随时会再来，他决定先把父母送到附近的地震避难所之后再去找大蛇丸。  
他们走了两个街区，很快来到他们所在番地的指定避难所，是一所小学。现在负责人都聚集起来，引导大家去体育馆。  
自来也在体育馆里找了一圈，又去操场上找了一圈，死活找不到大蛇丸。他决定去他家。  
一路奔跑，自来也来到大蛇丸家。站在院子外面就发现一楼已经塌了。他顿时心里凉了一半。  
“大蛇丸！”他狂奔过去，对着废墟大喊，“大蛇丸！”  
回应他的只有附近去避难的人的嘈杂声。  
“大蛇丸你在哪儿！”他凭记忆绕到是大蛇丸卧室的地方，他想一个人搬开那些重物。  
突然又是一波强烈的余震。  
“你在哪儿啊！”自来也恐惧得变了声。  
远处忙着救命的救护车声无情地响着，他急得不知所措，扑到废墟上就开始扒。扒到一半，自来也猛地想起来：  
他是不是逃出去然后去宠物医院了！  
他跳下废墟再次围着屋子和院子找，果然自行车没了！  
他又跑回家，冒着险取出车钥匙，开车驶往医院。可是只开了十分钟，就开不过去了，地面已经因为地震而严重变形。  
他靠边停车，熄火，把车钥匙留在车里面，就连跑带走地往医院赶去。  
三十多分钟之后，快赶到目的地的他发现宠物医院果然开着灯敞着大门，大蛇丸正低着头急匆匆地往外走。  
“大蛇丸！”自来也有了力量，狂奔最后100米。  
大蛇丸见留院观察的动物们安然无恙，正要骑车去找自来也，没想到他居然找来了。  
“你没事吧？”见自来也还有跑步的力气，大蛇丸悬着的心放下来了。  
“没事！你呢？”自来也揽过大蛇丸上下左右地检查。  
“我也没事。”  
“走！去体育馆！”  
小学体育馆里认识的不认识的人太多，自来也和大蛇丸就没表现得那么亲密。  
一些人的应急包里装着收音机，到处都能听到电台的沙沙声还有关于这次地震的播报；各大电视台也都暂停了原有的播出计划，全部把视线集中在地震地带。  
原来这是一次6级直下型地震，沿海地区虽然没有海啸危险，但是发生了山体滑坡，依山而建的几座房屋被冲倒，里面的人员生死未卜。不止如此，录像也显示房屋倒塌数量众多。  
虽然已经是深夜，但经历了生死的人们毫无睡意，都紧紧关注着进展。  
“没有网络信号。”自来也给大蛇丸看手机。  
“不知道兜和红豆情况怎么样了，”大蛇丸接过自来也手机，本来打算用留言板和他们取得联系，但是转念一想，他们医院有完备的灾害应急措施，接下来应该怎么做兜和红豆都知道，还是把留言板留给更需要的人用吧，于是又把手机还给了他，“我得回医院守着。”  
“不行，你一个人太危险了。”  
“我刚才差不多检查了一遍没有太大问题。”  
“你的命重要还是猫狗的命重要啊！”地震发生之后，大蛇丸第一件事竟然是去看别人家的宠物，想起这个自来也就生气。  
“谁的命都重要。”大蛇丸认真的样子让自来也哑口无言。“放心吧，我肯定死不了。”大蛇丸轻轻地拍拍他的头。  
“去吧院长，”自来也无奈地说，“注意安全！明天白天我回家看看，要是没什么大问题晚上我去找你。”  
“知道了。你也注意安全。”大蛇丸说完就走了。  
“你们医院有没有应急包啊！”自来也突然想起来急忙冲着他的背影喊。  
“有！”大蛇丸头也不回地扬扬自行车钥匙。  
自来也眼看那个人一溜烟地消失在人群里，再回头去看电视屏幕上被土砂覆盖的房屋的特写，希望明天晚上赶快来。  
第二天一大早，自来也走着去看自家田地情况。  
昨天晚上黑洞洞的看不太全，今天明媚的阳光下，地震后的现状一清二楚：  
公路正当中裂了很大的缝，目测一下少说也有一百米以上，最大的裂缝正好可以容人伸进去一只脚；房屋完全倒塌的能看到的有七八家，还有的人家大门或者外墙支离破碎地倒在大街上；远处还响着消防车的声音，好在没看到有火灾迹象。  
平时没什么人的街上，这时也多了许多人，他们或是讨论昨晚的地震或是讨论房屋的重建，给刚刚发生过两次余震的村子增添了令人不快的热闹气氛。  
自来也一路上都在回想他以为大蛇丸被压在房梁下的情景。尽管是夏天，冒出的汗却是冷的。好不容易心在一起，可是却不住在一起，这要是昨天晚上大蛇丸就那么没了，他肯定会悔恨一辈子。  
于是以这场地震为契机，自来也跟父母商量之后，决定从家里搬出来，当然大蛇丸还是让他继续保密；大蛇丸的房子要想重建最快也得等好几个月，于是在新房子建好以前，两个人租房子住一起。  
房子虽然倒塌了，但是里面的东西还是需要一点儿一点儿清理出来，大蛇丸请了几天假自己收拾，好在之前一个人住东西不是很多。  
最近地里不是那么的忙了，自来也抓紧时间忙完必要的事以后，也来帮忙。  
大蛇丸从柜子下面拖出来一个塑料箱子，打开一看是摄影机，摆弄了几下发现没有砸坏：  
“自来也！”  
“嗯？”他一抬头，听到咔嚓一声。  
“你看！”  
“你又干什么呢？”自来也说着接过相机。屏幕里的自己姿势诡异地搬着一摞书，张着嘴眼睛半睁着望向镜头，十足的傻相，“闲得你吧！”  
“留个纪念，”说着，大蛇丸拿回相机，对着倒塌的房子各个角度照相，“住了这么多年终于要说再见了。”  
“你家这房子少说也有四十年了吧。”  
“四十七年。”  
“四十七年，你看看这墙——”自来也走过去戳戳，“——都糟了，这么多年又是地震又是台风，坚持到今天才倒也算你幸运。”  
“是啊，刚好攒够了翻新的钱。”  
“院长，咱别玩儿了，把这堆碎盘子碎碗清出去啊，”自来也无奈地叫大蛇丸，“这到底是你家还是我家，我怎么这么累呢……”  
大蛇丸走过去，在自来也左脸上亲了一口：  
“现在呢？”  
“只充这么点儿电，也就够我坚持一个小时，”自来也调侃他，“这边也要来一下！”  
大蛇丸用手在他右脸上搓了几下。  
“干什么？”自来也不解。  
“刚才左边太咸了，右边得擦干净。”  
“别闹了！”  
“知道了知道了——”他收起相机，抱起一摞报纸去清理餐具碎片。  
二楼的屋顶几乎整个垮塌，盖住了一大片地方。自来也绕到后面，登上还算结实的废墟，推开瓦片就发现在一堆东西的下面散落着很多照片，看样子是从相册里掉出来的。  
他将照片一张一张捡起来。很多都是大蛇丸上学时的照片，从小学到高中，其中一张还是他俩跟纲手的合影。他又翻了翻，果然在一些充电器的下面看到了好几本相册。  
他打开相册，想把掉落的照片塞回去，在相册第一页就看到了大蛇丸父母的照片。他记得从前只要自治会举行什么活动，大蛇丸的父母总会热心积极地帮忙，是很和善的人，只可惜大蛇丸上高二的时候两个人出车祸去世了。  
“大蛇丸，看我找到什么了。”自来也捧着相册走过来。  
“你找到了？谢谢！”大蛇丸拿到相册两眼放光。  
“好多相片都掉出来了，我把找到的全都放回去了。”  
“谢谢！”  
自来也替他高兴，叉着腰很是骄傲。  
“都是老照片……这张是咱们修学旅行时照的……”大蛇丸翻开相册，让自来也看，“真让人怀念。”  
“风华正茂的岁数啊——”自来也看着一张张青春年少的脸一同感叹，“——等等，这是谁？”  
“嗯？”大蛇丸的手被按住，顺着自来也指的方向看去，“哦——他啊。”  
照片里，一个外形俊朗的男生拥抱着看起来像是二十五六岁的大蛇丸，两个人互相对视，眼里流露出温柔的光。  
“前男友。”大蛇丸快速蹦出三个字。  
“什么？”自来也像被烫了一下，“你居然交过男朋友！你们怎么认识的？交往了很久吗？后来怎么分手的？你提的还是他提的？”  
“这个不奇怪吧？我好歹是个成年人。”  
“话虽这么说……”  
“啊对了，你有过几个女朋友？”大蛇丸报复性地反问。  
“呃……”自来也被问住，“让我算算——一个、两个、三个——”  
“你还好意思问我！”

fin


End file.
